


realization time

by roguerey



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey





	realization time

"Wow, being at this lovely gay wedding between Sheriff Truman and Agent Cooper has helped me to realize that I was in love with my best friend, Laura Palmer" thought Donna to herself as Harry and Cooper kissed.


End file.
